Pandora Box
by kevin45christian
Summary: Seseorang membuka Pandora Box! Hmmh, ini tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan tim Fairy Tail! Tapi...
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic ini saya buat karena saya terinspirasi membuat fanfic (?) oleh teman saya yang fans pairing SasuFemNaru (?)

Padahal saya buat fanfic Fairy Tail kan ya? Kok terinspirasi dari SasuFemNaru? Saya sendiri bingung /pergilu

Bukan saya yang punya Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail itu punyanya Hiro Mashima saja.

**Chapter 1**

**The Mysterious Mission?**

**Pagi hari.**

**Guild Fairy Tail.**

Seperti biasa, di guild, keramaian disana-sini. Natsu dan Gray saling bertengkar, Happy berbicara dengan Carla dan Lily, Gajeel sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Levy, Erza sedang berbicara pada Makarov mengenai guild gelap, dan Mirajane sedang memberi minuman pada kelompok Raijinshuu.

"Oi, Natsu!" Lucy baru saja masuk kedalam guild.

"Oi, Lucy!" Jawab Natsu sambil meremas muka Gray.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar untuk satu hari saja?!" Teriak Erza marah.

"A-a-aye." Kata Natsu dan Gray ketakutan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi dalam sebuah misi?" Usul Lucy.

"Boleh saja." Kata Natsu.

Lucy pun berjalan ke papan misi dan mengamati misi-misi di sana dengan cepat.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Lucy sambil menunjuk salah satu kertas misi.

Disana tertulis hadiah 500 juta gem.

"Wow, itu adalah jumlah yang besar. Tentang apa misi itu, Lucy?" Tanya Natsu.

"Masalahnya misi ini tertulis dalam bahasa lain. Ayo kita tanya Levy." Kata Lucy.

"Ada apa Lucy?" Tiba-tiba Levy muncul di belakang Lucy.

"Oh, ini. Ada misi tapi kita tidak bisa membaca misinya karena tertulis dalam bahasa lain. Bisakah kamu membantu?" Kata Lucy.

"Biar aku coba." Kata Levy.

Levy pun mengeluarkan bukunya dan mulai mengamati misi itu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Lucy.

"Misi ini... "

"Ada apa?"

"M-misi ini... " Badan Levy mulai berkeringat.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" Tanya Lucy cemas.

"Ini adalah misi..."

"Misi apa?"

"Misi ini adalah misi yang sangat berbahaya. Jika kamu gagal, kamu mati."

"Hah?! Misi apa itu?"

"Kamu harus mengalahkan 10.000 monster raksasa di bangunan tua milik seseorang yang tinggal jauh dari sini."

"10.000?! Banyak sekali!" Lucy kaget.

Lalu Lucy mengambil kertas itu dan memberikannya ke Natsu.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Natsu.

"Misi mengalahkan 10.000 monster raksasa."

"10.000? Hmm, baiklah!" Kata Natsu semangat.

"Yo, Erza, Gray!" Teriak Natsu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Erza.

"Lihat ini. Ada misi mengalahkan 10.000 monster raksasa. Tertarik?" Kata Natsu.

"Aku sangat siap." Kata Gray.

"Hmm, tidak masalah." Kata Erza.

"Yosh! Besok pagi kita berangkat jam 7." Kata Lucy.

"Baiklah!" Kata Natsu, Gray, dan Erza bersamaan.

**Malam hari.**

**Kos Lucy.**

"Ah, besok pergi untuk misi lagi dengan Natsu. Kapan kamu bisa mengerti perasaanku, Natsu?" Lucy merenung di dalam bak mandi.

"Plue.." Plue mengeluarkan suaranya sedih.

Lucy mengelus-elus kepala Plue.

Mereka diam dalam keheningan.

**Hari berikutnya,**

**Pagi hari.**

**Stasiun kereta api.**

"Yo, Natsu!" Kata Lucy.

"Yo, Lucy!" Kata Natsu.

"Sudah siap untuk misi ini?" Tanya Lucy.

"Hmm, siapa takut." Kata Natsu yakin.

"Mana Erza dan Gray?" Tanya Lucy.

"Tidak tahu. Aku tidak bersama mereka daritadi." Kata Natsu.

"Natsu!" Terdengar teriakan. Suaranya seperti seekor kucing.

"Happy!" Kata natsu sambil memberi tos pada kucing itu.

"Ah, itu mereka!" Kata Lucy sambil menunjuk ke dua orang di pintu masuk stasiun.

Terlihat dua orang masuk ke stasiun. Yang satu berambut hitam. Berbaju putih. Yang satunya berambut merah. Berbaju baja. Dia menarik gerobak yang berisi tas dan kopernya yang sangat banyak.

"Yo! Erza! Gray!" Teriak Natsu.

"Ohayou..." Kata Gray (Ohayou : Selamat pagi).

"Ohayou..." Jawab Lucy.

"Jadi kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Erza.

"Mmm, 15 menit lagi." Kata Lucy.

"Ayo kita tunggu didalam kereta." Kata Gray.

"Baiklah." Kata Erza.

Mereka pun memasuki kereta itu. Suasana di kereta itu tenang.

15 menit kemudian.

Kereta mulai berjalan.

"Ugghhh..." Natsu mulai mual.

"Huh, kau ini. Baru jalan sudah mual." Kata Gray.

Petualangan mereka baru dimulai. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Bahaya apakah yang akan mereka hadapi? Baca di Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**First day in Miloria city**

**Di tengah perjalanan.**

**Di dalam kereta.**

Natsu masih mual tak berdaya.

Gray merenung sambil melihat keluar jendela.

Lucy dan Erza sedang tidur.

Happy sedang makan bekal ikan yang dibawanya.

Mereka semua sedang menunggu sampainya kereta di tempat tujuan mereka.

**Sore hari.**

**Stasiun kereta.**

"Ah, akhirnya sampai!" Kata Lucy sambil meluruskan badannya"

"Jadi ini kota Miloria?" Tanya Gray.

"Mmm..." Kata Erza sambil menganggukan kepala.

Natsu masih kelihatan mual.

"Oi Natsu, sampai kapan kamu mau mual terus seperti ini?!" Tanya Gray.

Natsu tidak menjawab, dia masih mual.

"Hmm, ya sudah kalau kamu masih mual. Padahal kita mau makan." Bujuk Erza.

"Mm? Makan?" Kata Natsu semangat. Dia pun langsung berlari ke restoran terdekat "MAKAN!"

"NATSUUUUU!" Teriak Happy.

Sedangkan Erza, Gray, dan Lucy hanya bisa tertawa. Mereka pun berjalan memasuki restoran itu.

**Sore hari.**

**Restoran steak.**

Saat mereka baru memasuki restoran itu, ternyata Natsu sudah menghabiskan 3 piring steak.

"Oi Natsu! Pelan-pelan makannya!" Kata Erza.

Disaat yang sama, Natsu tersedak.

"Uggghhh." Natsu mencari minum. Lalu langsung meminumnya.

"Ahhh." Natsu lega setelah minum.

"Apa kamu sudah selesai makan?" Tanya Gray.

"Oh! Iya! MAKAN!" Natsu melanjutkan makannya dengan rakus.

"Natsu, Natsu..." Kata Gray sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Sudah biarkan saja dia makan. Ayo, kita juga makan." Kata Erza.

"Baiklah." Kata Lucy.

"Boleh." Kata Gray.

"Permisi, pesan 3 porsi steak." Kata Erza pada pelayan restoran itu.

"Maaf. Daging kami sudah habis dipesan oleh orang itu." Dia berbicara sambil menunjuk Natsu.

Disaat Erza, Gray, dan Lucy menoleh, Natsu sudah menghabiskan berpuluh-puluhan piring.

Gray dan Lucy hanya bisa melongo.

Erza pasang muka datar.

Setelah itu mereka berteriak, "NATSU!"

"Jadi kita harus mencari pemilik rumah itu dulu?" Tanya Gray sambil minum segelas air

"Ya, tapi perjalanan kita masih jauh, sayangnya, tidak ada jurusan kereta kesana. Jadi kita harus jalan kaki." Jawab Erza.

"Apa kita tidak menginap semalam dulu di kota ini?" Tanya Lucy.

"Mungkin kita harus menginap semalam, kita tidak mungkin berjalan dalam kegelapan." Jawab Erza.

"Berapa lama perjalanan dari sini ke rumah monster itu?" Tanya Gray.

"Mmm, sekitar 2 hari." Jawab Erza.

"APAAAAAA?!" Lucy dan Gray kaget.

"Bayar semuanya, Natsu!" Kata Erza.

"E-eh." Kata Natsu kebingungan.

"Dah, Natsu!" Kata Gray meninggalkan restoran bersama Erza dan Lucy.

"O-oi." Natsu pun membayarnya dengan menyesal.

Lalu Natsu keluar dari restoran dan menyusul mereka.

**Malam hari.**

**Tengah kota Miloria.**

Saat mereka sedang berjalan di kota untuk mencari sebuah penginapan, tiba-tiba di tengah jalan, ada 2 orang menghadang mereka.

Yang satu bertubuh besar dan bulat, yang satunya lagi bertubuh kurus dan tinggi.

"Hahahaha! Saatnya kalian kembali ke rumah kalian di Magnolia."

"Coba saja usir kami." Balas Natsu sambil mengepalkan tangannya yang mulai berapi.

Natsu dan tim Fairy Tail dihadang oleh sosok misterius. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Siapa mereka? Baca di chapter 3!


End file.
